This is how it should be
by Calisto87
Summary: What if that kiss had continued on into something else? What if the Drovers girls never interupted? What would of been said? What would of happend? Taken from the 11nth hour
1. Chapter 1

**What if that kiss had continued on into something else? What if the Drovers girls never interupted? What would of been said? What would of happend? (Taken from the 11nth hour)**

**Disclaimer**: Don't own them and I don't really want too! but hey they are fun to play around with every now and then...So enjoy...

"Stevie if you want to talk I'll listen" Alex told me as he steered me towards the steps.

I was in complete utter shock at what had happend. My life had been turned up side down and right now it was all back on track. In one single moment everything changed for the better.

"I don't really know what to say" I tell him truthfully.

I feeling so many emotions right now I can't seem to pick one out from the other.

"I thought I had lost it all, I thought I had lost everything' I admit finally letting it all go. Falling into his arms.

'they will be dropping the charges, its all over'

'oh Alex, I am so sorry cause you lost Harry over a dumb accident'

'and if I had lost you on top of the rest of it, I got you back and thats all that matters' he interupts.

I feel like I can't breath as his words register in my head. I look into his eyes and I can't seem to stop crying. I know we shouldn't be doing this but my need for him right now to be close is all I can think about. I can see it in his eyes what he wants to do. I've waited for this moment for a long time. His lips touch mine and all else is forgotten. Where we are. Fiona.

'Your cold. Go upstairs and get yourself warmed up' he pulls away, almost whispering to me.

'Stay' I say through the tears I can't seem to stop from falling. What I am asking of a married man is something I never thought I would. This is against everything in my head but my heart is winning. I need him right now after everything thats happend.

'Go get warm, I'll get you a warm drink' he tells me laying a kiss on my forehead. I nod as I start walking towards my room. I am not thinking straight. I grab some clothes and head for the bathroom. I am so tired and so cold everything seems like an effort. Stripping of piece by piece and as the warmth of the shower hits me I let the tears fall again.

As I walk into my room I see him sitting on my bed with a hot drink in his hands. I feel awkwards like I'm 15 years old again. Do I sit next to him? Am I asking too much of him right now? he must sense the doubt in my mind as I'm standing here. He smiles and pats the space beside him on the bed.

"Sit down, here" he says passing me the drink.

I do as I am asked and start drinking the hot chocolate. He bends towards me and kisses my forehead again. Why does he have to be so perfect right now? We can't do this. Not now. Not until he sorts stuff out with Fiona but my heart is screaming for him to stay. Just to be near him. I place the cup on the bedside table. For the first time I realise that he is soaking wet.

"Your wet" I say sitting back down beside him.

"Just a little but its okay" he reassures me.

"I can't believe everything that's happend. I thought this was gonna be my last night here. That I was never going to see you or Drovers again" I tell him letting the tears fall again. I don't think I've ever cried so much in my life. I feel like such a baby, so unlike myself.

He pulls me into his arms again and we fall back onto the bed. He just holds me and somehow it comforts me to know he is still here. He starts placing small kisses on my forehead and I feel him working his way towards my mouth. All is forgotten as we kiss...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I awake the next morning and he is gone. Thankfully I think to myself. Last night should of never have happend but it did. I sigh as climb out of bed throwing on some clothes. I can't believe what had happend. That he has gone back home to his wife after what we had done. I feel so dirty but yet it felt so right.

Walking into the kitchen I can hear the familiar laughter of the crew and the smell of breakfast. 'Put on a happy face and pretend nothing happend' I repeat to myself as I walk into the kitchen.

"Morning Stevie, how does it feel being a free woman?" Kate says as everyone smiles at me.

"Fantastic" I smile. I couldn't be further from the truth "Kate can you and Jodi do a check of the boundry fences for damages today, Regan and I will check the house and the yards for damages and start clearing the place up" I say fumbling with the toast.

"Sure, are you okay Stevie?" Kate asks with a concern expression on her face.

I feel kinda awkward standing there but I know she is waiting for an answer so I lie.

"Yeah, everything is fine" I say quickly escaping the room. How do you tell people that you've just slept with a married man. A man that everyone knows you love. What would they think of me? I can't deal with it today so I push it to the back of my mind. There will be a lot of work that will need to be done today. So I head towards the horse yards with Regan following closely behind.

"Alex left kinda early this morning" I stop. My Heart stops and my mind goes into over drive trying to find a cover story. A believable story to tell Regan. She knows, I can hear it in her voice but it wont stop me from trying to cover it up.

"Umm yeah we just had to have a chat about what happend last night"

"Are you sure thats all that happend?"

"Look what ever happend last night was between Alex and I, so just leave it please, now c'mon we have a lot of work to do today"

She nods but I know I've just confirmed what she is thinking. I wonder if she heard us talking? If she heard more then she should of?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

I have successfully avoided Alex for over a month now. Its not hard when he has spent 3 weeks away on business with Fiona. I feel so betrayed. So angry words cannot describe it. I am pretty sure the others know what went on that one night. They don't say but I'm sure they know. It's comforting to know that they know as they have been doing all the dealings with Kilarny since he got back. I am not ready to talk about it especially to him. He has made me feel so Dirty. It was one big mistake to even think he would leave her for me.

Standing in the yards grooming and saddling our horses ready yet for another busy day mustering the sheep over to Kilarny. The week I have been dreding is finally approaching when I know I will have to see him. Even though it is for business. I somehow can't stop the butterflies turning in my stomach. Deep down I know we will have to talk about it sometime but I need time to get used to the fact I was used. That he never intended to be with me.

I can hear the girls talking about boys and all that boring stuff Jodi and Kate are always going on about, distracting them from their work. I stop and suddenly feel a wave of nausea, I start taking deep breaths. In and out.

"Stevie, are you okay?" Jodi rushes over.

I nod my head furiously. Not sure if I'm convincing her or myself.

"I think I'm gonna be sick" I say as I rush out of the stalls and throw up what was my breakfast. I feel her hand on my back comforting me. 

"Maybe you should go and lay down for a bit, we will be fine without you, Really" Jodi says reassuring me.

"Umm yaeh I think that would be a good idea, you sure you will be right?" I ask

I feel terrible leaving them with all the work but I know what is wrong I just need it to be confirmed. I know I can't deal right now with seeing him either.

"Yeah we will be fine" Kate chimes in.

"Okay well I guess I'll see you girls when you get back" I say feeling relieved.

I start heading towards the house, running up the stairs I head to my bedroom. I'm so scared but I know what I'm feeling and I know I've felt it before. Of all the stupid things I've done this just tops it. As if my life couldn't get anymore complicated.

I pull the pregnancy test out of the draw and rush into the bathroom. Slaming the door behind myself. I am so angry at myself, At him. How could we be so stupid and careless? Now this just might be the worst thing to happen. How do I explain this to everyone? I don't even need to take the test as I know that I am pregnant. I am pregnant with Alex's child. As the tests comes up positive I sit and cry. This is not happening.

I compose myself enough to call the doctor for an appointment. I could never abort the pregnancy but I'm not sure if I can go threw with it. What would I tell people when they ask who the father is? Do I lie? Do I tell the truth. It all hurts so much and its all so confusing. More so how do I tell him? Will he believe me?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Hey guys, I'm heading into town for a while, do you need me to pick anything up beside the useual supplies" I say entering the kitchen. For once I'm not feeling nauseated. I shove a piece of toast in my mouth. I wont get too carried away as I know this feeling wont last if I go over board with bacon and eggs as well.

"No thanks Stevie" I hear Kate and Jodi reply between conversations.

"Regan? Moira?" I prod for an answer.

"No its okay Stevie, We'll see you later" Regan replies as they all leave to go about their jobs for the day.

I am suprised no one has asked how I am feeling. I think I've done a pretty good job at hiding it for the last couple of days. I smile to myself, today will be different. I am not longer going to feel sorry for myself. I am just going to be happy. I am going to be a mum, a proper mum this time. As much as I love Rose I know I'll never have a mother daughter relationship with her. I am okay with that and I've accepted that I'll always be Stevie and not mum to her. Its enough for me.

I finish up my cup of tea and jump in the car and start the drive into town. Parking the car I look around sussing out who's around before I head into the doctors surgery. If the girls at Drovers find out I was here they might put the over eating, nausea and the wieght I've put on together and figure it out. I don't want them to know just yet.

'Right Stevie its all clear go for it' I say to myself as I rush into the building.

"umm hi, I have an appointment at 10:30"

"Take a seat Stevie, the doctor will be with you in a moment"

"Righto" I say sitting down.

With my confirmation that I am pregnant I start walking towards the car, past the pub.I feel a wave of panick over come me as I see his car parked out front. I am lost for words as I see him come out and he stops as he sees me. I can feel the awkwardness standing here. What do we say? What is there to say? I can feel the anger in me building and I place a hand on my stomach. He isnt worth it 'casue right now I've gotta think about my child. Our child. With the fear of crying I quicken my pace with the box of groceries towards the car throwing them in the back.

"Stevie" I hear him call but I climb in the car and drive off quicker then he can catch up. There is nothing to say. Yet.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for the reviews guys. I actually speak Australian English! I don't have Microsoft Word on the computer and I never was good at editing my work. So I apologize for the errors. I don't consider myself a writer either but I had this story in my head for so long I had to get it out! So I am glad some people are enjoying it! Anyway here is the next chapter (and hopefully the next one wont be too far away!)_

**Chapter Five**

With the latest ultra sound confirming I am 8 weeks pregnant I am ready to tell the girls. I need to tell them something. The occasional vomiting and delegating of the more physical jobs to them and not myself is probably making them suspicious. Beside the fact that my tummy is now starting to poke out a little.

Sitting down to dinner I listen to the conversations trying to get the nerves up to tell them. I know I'll be admiting to more then I'm just pregnant. I will be admiting to have slept with Alex. Do I need to tell them he is the father? Maybe, maybe not. I guess they will ask but I shoudn't lie. I should just to tell the truth. Everyones finishing up their meals so its now or never.

"Umm before we all head off to bed, I kinda have something I need to tell you guys" I start.

I feel so awkward as they are all staring at me. I am trying to figure out how I'm going to actually say it. Maybe I should just say it and be done with it.

"I'm pregnant" and there it is.

They are just looking at me as if I am about to say 'Just kidding'. I quickly stand and start to clear the plates to try and get rid of the awkwardness that has come across the room. I am shaking and manage to drop the plates and all that is heard is them crashing to the floor. Maybe its hormones but I start crying. It's more real now that they know.

"Stevie, its Alex's isnt it?" Regans asks walking towards me placing her arm across my shoulder. I just nod my head.

"I am not sure what to do and how to go about this and I'm sorry" I mange to get out inbetween sobs.

"Well that explains the last couple of weeks" I hear Kate say more to herself then to anyone.

I feel Jodi wrap her arms around me bringing me into a tight hug.

"It's all gonna be okay Stevie. We are all here for you. You'll get through it no matter what you decide to do"

I look to see them all nodding at me. I rush of comfort comes over me. This is what family should be like.

"Ta guys, umm I haven't told Alex yet so I would appreciate if this didn't leave the room 'til I have delt with it"

We stand still and quiet for a while. I don't know if they arnt sure what to say or if they are waiting for me to say something but I am thankful when the silence is broken.

"So um how far along are you then?" Moira asks.

"Umm about 8 weeks now" I say wiping away the tears.

Still shaking I pull out the ultra sound of the baby and show them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

Thankfully my first trimester is over. I am not sure how much longer I could take not eating as I am missing food, especially breakfast. As I sit in the office I rub my ever growing tummy. Baggy clothes have managed to hide it but I am going to have to start telling people, especially Dave. He has been acting suspiciously around me since that day with the bull. I should tell him but that would run the risk of him telling Alex.

I guess I can't hide it forever but I can't seem to find the courage to tell Alex. Not sure how he would react and what kind of state he is in. Jodi had told me that he and Fiona had now seperated and she is now back in the city. I am not sure if thats a good thing or a bad thing but I need to tell him sooner rather then later. This is his child and he has a right to know so I am being told day in and day out.

"Stevie we have brought the cattle in and Dave as started inseminating them. Stevie?"

"Yeah thats great" I reply

"Okay, well Regan and I are heading out to feed the sheep, Kate is helping Dave with the cows"

"Righto thats good, I'll just finish up here and go and feed the horses"

The girls have all been great with it. Understanding more then anything that I need my space right now. They arnt pushing me to tell Alex but I can feel the pressure whenever his name comes up in conversation. As if telling me about him will help me.

Shutting down the computer I head off to feed the horses. Its taken a while to reassure the girls that I am willing and able to do the usual farm duties minus a few. After a few lectures that I am not a porcelan doll I am now able to at least ride my horse, walking and cantering, strictly no galloping I have been told. What they don't know wont hurt them. I am after all a very experienced horsewoman and I wouldn't do it if I knew I would run the risk of hurting myself or my unborn child.

Feeding the horses as always been a job that I've loved. It relaxs me for some strange reason.

"Hello cowgirl"

I don't even need to turn around as I already know who it is. My heart is beating so fast I am pretty sure he can hear it.

"How are you Stevie?"

Beside the fact that you and I slept together and I am now pregnant. I am fine I felt like saying but I guess I can't be that forward.

"I am alright" I reply continuing preparing the feed. I consider telling him but I havent fully got together what I am exactly going to say. We havent talked or really seen each other since that night. He seems okay right now, he is even smiling.

"I um, never meant to leave that night like I did Stevie, I just want you to know that. Fiona and I have seperated"

Somehow I can't believe what I am hearing. He has hurt and betrayed me before so why should this time be any different.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I am doing this for you, I want you"

He places his hand on my forearm and I wonder how he got so close to me as I snatch it away.

"Don't touch me Alex, your actions are speaking louder then your words, you went back to her after that night. You went away with her. What was I to think? cause I certainly wasnt thinking you wanted me"

All the anger I am feeling is boiling to the surface and I can see the hurt and anger building in his eyes as the words leave my mouth.

"Don't come here Alex and expect me to run straight into you arms. Its not gonna happen"

I turn to walk away when I feel him grab me by my forearms and spin me into his body.

"Stevie we need to talk about this"

"Alex, let go of me, your hurting me" I plead to him

I feel him slowly release my arms and I exhale the breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"I'm sorry" I hear him whisper.

All I want to do right now is run, run as far as I can but something is holding me here. My need for him, the love I still feel for him is holding me here. After everything that he has said and done I still want him. I wonder if being pregnant has anything to do with it. I hesitate a little, I should tell him now, while we are here together alone. I take a few deep breaths, its either now or never.

"Alex I have to tell you something but I'm not sure how your gonna react"

"You can tell me anything"

He sits on the hay bales and I move away pacing back and forth. How to say it. Should I just say it like I did with girls. I'll just start from the beginning and work myself into it. Maybe then it wont be a big shock for him.

"After that night we um" and I feel 15 years old again

"After we slept together" He finishes for me smiling.

"Yeah well umm somethings happend Alex. We where um not careful enough on that night" I hesitate.

"And, whats wrong?"

"Alex I'm pregnant"

"What? are you sure?"

"Alex I'm 14 weeks pregnant"

I pull my shirt tight over my stomach revealing the bump that is now present.

"How come it took you so long to tell me?"

"Would of it matterd?

I feel a tear escape and fall down my cheek.

"Stupid hormones" I saw awkwardly wiping it away.

He is just staring at me but I guess he is lost for words. We have both been through so much in the last couple of months and this is just another thing. I love my baby and I love the idea that I'm gonna be a mum again but it will break my heart if he denied this child.Our child.

I pick up the buckets containing the feed for the horses and start walking towards the stalls.

"You know you should be taking it easy now" he says taking the feed buckets our of my hands.

"Alex its alright, they arnt heavy. I'm fine"

For the first time in a long time our relationship seems like its going to be going foreward.


	7. Chapter 7

Suuz - I do live in Perth, Australia, All my family live in Adelaide (Which is where Mcleods daughters is shot!) So Hopefully I'll be visiting the set of Mcleods when I visit my family in April. So without further more here is the next chapter.

**Chapter Seven**

Four weeks to go and this will all be over I repeat to myself as I roll myself out of bed. Everything is becoming an effort. I walk down the steps and into the kitchen. The smell of bacon and eggs hits me, I feel like a pig most days, stuffying myself silly. The whole "I'm pregnant" thing is a fantastic excuse for it though.

In the last couple of weeks I've been reduced to very light duties. The whole porcelan doll treatment as begun again, not to blame them. I started having contrations and ended up in hospital. I have been ordered to rest and relax. We've come to an agreement that my job is to maintain the house, paper work and feed the horses (Strictly no riding). I can accept that for the time being. At some points I'm grateful as my back and various other parts of my body are starting to ache and hurt. The girls have been managing fine without me too, so they tell me. I guess Alex has been stepping in to help them as I am out of action for a while.

My relationship with him has been going great. Being friends is all I can handle from him right now and he's accepted that. As much as I love him and need him I don't want him being with me just because I'm pregnant. I'm grateful he understands and has supported me through the whole thing so far.

I know I'm late for breakfast but they always leave me something. Its getting harder and harder to get out of bed and I seem to be falling asleep everywhere. Jodi and Alex tell me thats normal but I don't remember being this tired when I was pregnant with Rose. I don't really remember most of my pregnancy with her I guess that whole 'you forget everything once you see your baby's face' saying is true. I can't believe woman go through this a couple of times. Not to winge or anything but I like being able to ride, to work and run the business. Now I'm reduced to resting and relaxing. The only good thing is everyone comes at your beck and call.

"Hey Cowgirl, how are you and bub doing today?"

"We are okay today" I say rubbing my lower back.

"Your back hurting you again?"

"Yeah I'll be right though" I tell him serving myself a large amount of breakfast.

"A bit hungry this morning Stevie" Alex jokes stealing some bacon off my plate.

"I'm pregnant, I'm allowed to be" I tell him teasingly. I quickly grab his hand as I feel the baby kick and place it upon the spot.

"Can you feel it?" I ask him and the smile on his face tells me he can.

"Not long soon Stevie and we'll be seeing him or her"

"I know, I just want it out now so I can start to do some normal things beside sleeping and eating"

He smiles at me in understanding. I have always been able to look after myself and having to rely on him and the others has taken away some of my pride.

"I've gotta go I'll catcha up with you later okay Stevie, take it easy and relax okay" he says laying a kiss on my forehead.

"You know I will" I tell him.

The girls left today to mustering the cows and will be gone for a couple of days leaving me alone. Jodi insisted on staying behind just incase but I managed to tell them all to rack off and that I'll be fine. After all I have Four miserable weeks to go before this baby decides to show its face.

I walk back upstairs to get dressed for the day. I only have a few clothes that will fit around my belly, one being one of Alex's T-shirt. Seeming its the most comfortable I opted to wear it today. Its a nice fairly warm spring day so I decide to go for a bit of a walk to visit Banjo. He's looking a little fat due to the lack of exercise he has been recieving.

"Don't worry boy, the first thing we will do when this baby is born is go for a big long ride" I tell him stroking his forehead.

Heading back to the house to start on some paperwork. I can't help but wonder if the baby is gonna look like Alex? or me? I wonder if he or she will like the things we like? Its all so exciting now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

One week to go and I am trying everything to put myself into labor. I think the girls are avoiding me as I am in a constant foul mood. I am pregnant and I am entitled to use that as an excuse.

Although the one thing that eases all my pain at once is swimming in the dam. Alex suggested it to me so I tried it. They don't speak about it but they know thats where I am if they can't find me in my usual places.

So here I am floating on my back relaxing in the hot summer sun. All this waiting is driving me insane, I just want to see my child even though I am petrified about going into labor. I don't want anything to go wrong but as Jodi always says our bodies are built for this. Well I reckon god should of built our bodies a lot better. My back is so sore I swear the baby was just sitting right on it and having a ball bouncing on my bladder. Funny how I've forgot about this part of being pregnant. I don't remember being in this much pain with Rose.

I guess its time to get out and get back to the house before the others start to worry. I feel a slight twinge in my stomach and then something that I know all too well. Its my water and I think it just broke. Panick sets in as I feel my first contraction. The contraction wasnt that bad so I quicken my pace out of the water but before I can even take 3 steps another hits me and hard. I start to panick as I know contraction shouldn't be this close together yet. Taking deep breaths I calm myself.

Before another contraction hits I make it to the banks of the dam. Then another hits and I fall to my knees. I'm shaking all over, I don't know if thats fear or just my body responding to whats happening but I'm so scared. Its getting late and I've been gone for a while any tick of the clock now someones gonna come across me. I am begging for someone to come and help me.

I lay there breathing hard as another contraction hits. I had forgotten how much this hurts and how much I wish I was at a Hospital now laying in bed with every pain killer imaginable. I get myself up off the ground and work my way over to the car. Maybe I can drive myself back to the house slowly and stop everytime a contraction hits. As the next one hits I scrap that idea. I'll just sit here in my car and wait for someone to come looking for me. I've been gone for a while so they should be coming shortly.

Checking my watch over and over again I see that 2 hours have now passed and the sun is going down. Someones gotta find me soon. My contractions are so close together now I'm scared I'm gonna have to do this by myself. I scream as another contraction comes. Someone must be able to here me screaming down here. This is not happening to me right now. This is not how it was supposed to happen.

I get myself together and decide to return into the water to help some of the pain. Can't hurt to try it but the hard part is getting myself down there again. I take a deep breath after my last contraction and start to walk down to the banks, I don't even make it half way when I hear a car coming. I pray that they see me. As the car pulls closer I see its Alex's Black Ute.

"Stevie what are you doing? Everyone was worried, you've been gone for hours" He tells me as I am breathing through a contraction.

"Are you in Labor?"

"Alex I am just roasting a chicken, of course I am. I need to get to the house Alex" I scream at him

"We need to get you to the Hospital, here I'll help you into the car"

He comes up behind me and picks me up just as another contraction hits.

"Put me down" I scream, leaning against his body for support.

He picks me up again and I can feel how fast he is walking towards his car. Just as he sits me in the car I feel another contraction hit me again.

"Stevie keep breathing okay, I'll get you to the hopital"

"Alex its too late, I wont make it, I need to start pushing" I state beginning to cry again. It's so painful.

"Don't push yet, hang in there we'll be at the house in a couple of mins okay" he tells me flooring the car towards the house. I am in absolute agony and there is nothing anyone can do to help me now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Stevie we are almost back at the house, just hold in there"

"I'm sorry about your car its soaking wet now" I say gritting my teeth as another contraction hits.

"It's fine Stevie" he laughs at me.

We pull up to the house and I see Jodi and Kate coming down from the stables.

"Kate, Jodi, Stevie is in labor we have to get her inside" he tells them as I am stricken with yet another contraction.

He comes around to my door and opens it.

"C'mon out you come, lets get you out of these wet clothes and inside okay"

"Don't touch me" I push him away "this is all your fault" I scream when another contraction hits me.

Without even taking any notice to what I said Jodi and Alex help me out of the car and they are practically carrying me into the house and up the stairs.

"Oh I need to push guys, I need to push right now" I scream as another contraction takes hold of me.

"Alex how long as she been in labor?" Jodi yells at him.

"I don't know" He says.

"I'm gonna get some towels and stuff" Kate says leaving the room rather quickly.

"Okay Stevie lets get you out of these clothes" Sitting me on the side of the bed

She goes into the closet and pulls out one of the many dresses she had bought that I've never worn.

"Alex get out" I say through the contraction.

"C'mon Stevie its nothing I havent seen before" He tells me which is true but we arnt together together yet.

"Alex, just get out for a min okay then when she is dressed you can come back in okay?" Jodi tells him shoving him out the door.

Jodi helps me get dressed and he comes back in. He walks to where I am now leaning against the end of the bed and begins rubbing my lower back.

"Don't touch me" I bitterly tell him as the contraction begins again.

"I'm sorry" I tell him as it subsides "I love you so much Alex, this is not how it was supposed to happen" I admit to him.

"It's okay, do you still need to push?" he laughs at me and I nod.

"Okay Stevie lets start pushing then" Jodi announces.

Alex helps me onto the bed so his back is on the headboard and I'm learning against his chest. He's got both of my hands in his whispering comforting words to me. Jodi is sitting at the end of the bed as Kate walks into the room.

"The Ambulance is on its way Stevie" Kate tells us.

"I need to push now, I can't wait for them" I yell through my contraction.

"Stevie we are going to help you through this okay. On the next contraction you need to push"

"Jodi shouldn't we wait for the Ambulance, we hardly know anything about this"

"Kate, She is ready to push now, one way or another this baby is coming"

"Oh for god sake I am pushing with or without you guys" I tell them screaming through the contraction.

"Okay Kate you stand there with the towel ready for the baby. Alex you just do what your doing now. Stevie on the next contraction your gonna push and your gonna push to the count of 10 okay? you gotta tell us when"

I nod my head. I scream and can hear them counting as I am gritting my teeth pushing as hard as I can.

_10 mins later..._

"You need to count faster guys" I scream as another contraction hits me.

"I've been pushing for ages, I give up" I tell them all as they reach 10.

"C'mon Stevie just one more I can see the baby now" Jodi encourages me

"Alex its your turn now, you keep pushing for me while I go out riding, okay"

"C'mon Stevie just a little while longer, one more okay?" Alex tells me placing a kiss on my forehead.

I bite down and give it all my might to finally push this baby out of me.

"Okay Stevie I can see the head now, just stop for a while"

"Thank god Jodi you took that birthing class" I tell her as I lay back on Alex breathing through the pain.

"Your doing great Stevie okay the head is almost out"

"Oh god don't I know it" I cry out squeezing Alex's hand as tight as I can.

"Just a little push now Stevie, just a little one and the baby is out"

I sigh as I feel the relief and pain leave my body. Then I hear the cry of my baby. Our baby.

"Congratulations its a little girl" Jodi announces placing the baby in my arms after wraping her in the towel.

"Well done Cowgirl" Alex praises.

He leans in a little and strokes his daughters arm. The sound of the ambulance pulling up outside takes us all back to reality.

"I'll go and meet them" Kate says wiping a tear from her eye.

"She is so perfect Alex" I sigh with relief. "She is really here Alex, She is here with us finally"

"We havent even thought of a name" Alex laughs.

Before anything else could be said the paramedics are rushing around checking our child and I. I'm to tired to argue going to the hospital as they load me up in the ambulance with my little girl bundled up beside me.

"Stevie, I'll follow behind you okay?" I hear Alex tell me and I just nod. Sleep feels good right about now I think and close my eyes and just enjoy the trip to Fisher. It has been one very long day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

I jolt awake as I hear the sound of a baby crying. Realising where I am and that it isnt a dream, I really gave birth to my daughter not long ago. I rub away the sleep in my eyes and look to where the crying is coming from.

I see Alex standing there cradling her in his arms trying to calm her.

"Hi" I simply say to him. What else is there to say?

"Hey yourself. Look who I've got" he tells me placing her in my arms.

"I think she's hungry" I tell him as I see the nurse walk in.

"Time to feed the baby Stephanie" She tells me.

"I'll wait outside whilst you do that" Alex tells me awkwardly moving himself towards the door.

"It's okay, you can stay" I tell him. I've done this before with Rose and only hope it wont be as awkward as it was with her.

The nurse hands me the pillow and helps me get her latched onto my breast. I let out a breath and begin to relax as I feel her suckling.

"I'll leave you to it, buzz me if you need any help" the nurse tells us as she leaves the room.

"This side is a side I thought I'd never see of you Stephanie Hall"

"This is something I thought I'd never do again" I tell him smiling.

"Stevie, I have thought of a name for our little girl"

"Yeah, what is it?" only hoping it wont be something stupid.

"Bella, I really like the name Bella"

I look at our baby and it seems to suite her. Bella does mean beauty after all.

"Okay Bella it is" As those words leave my mouth I can see a huge smile come upon Alex's face.

A proud father he is and will continue to be.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

2 weeks have past and everything is going great. Alex comes around numerous times a day to see his daughter. Knowing he is always going to be there for her always makes me smile. He is so perfect I can't believe he is practically mine. Our realtionship is going smoothly but not anywhere past good friends. I can't do that just now especially when our baby is my main focus right now. I am just thankful he understands.

I am sitting out on the verandah just enjoying the fresh air whilst feeding Bella.

"Hey there's my two favourite girls" Alex tells me pulling a chair next to me.

"How ya doin'? You look tired" I just nod my head and take a deep breath.

"I havent been getting much sleep lately cause of a certain Ryan" I smile at him.

"Well when your finished I'll take her for a bit whilst you have a sleep okay?"

"Almost finished I'd say" I tell him smiling.

"Well that gives us time to talk about telling Rose and your family, Jodi told me that Rose called"

"How do you know I didn't tell them?"

I am slightly annoyed at Jodi for telling him but I guess I'll need a little help in telling my family especially Rose. After finding out that I'm her real mother we havent really spoken. When she phoned I was so shocked to hear it was her. I thought I'd never hear from her again. Its been almost a year since I've spoken to her, maybe she is ready to start forgiving me?

"Because I know you wouldn't of"

I sigh and take a deep breath.

"She asked to visit me Alex so we can talk"

"What did you say?"

"I told her that right now isnt a good time but in a couple of weeks she can"

I sigh and know that I am going to have to tell her before she gets here. It wont be the most pleasent surprise 'Hi Rose oh by the way I had a baby girl and her name is Bella' wont be the best way to start off our already complicated situation.

"Look Stevie, I know you want Rose in your life more then anything but your gonna have to tell her about Bella and the longer you leave it the more painful and left out she is gonna feel"

"I know Alex, I really do. She called me and I was so happy I didn't want to ruin it"

"It could also be a good thing too Stevie"

"I suppose, I guess I can't loose either way"

"Good so your gonna call her tonight and tell her she can ASAP, alright?"

"Yes sir" I say as I hand Bella to him. "You okay to burp her?"

"Yep, I'm fine, now you go and get some sleep whilst I spend some time with my daughter"

I smile as I watch him walk off with her up towards the horses.


End file.
